


Light Heart

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Art, Competition, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: "I see why you're in failures.""Excuse me?""You let people dictate your life." Hyunwoo added.Since this day, Kihyun changed his mindset.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunwoo's POV

"Please slap me for being head over heels to this man! I'm so in love!" She acted like fainting as she showed some video from her phone.

"Oh shit, he dance that well? The hip thrust! Omg. Slap me too!"

"Oh man! Please step on me! You're mine!"

"Oh? You own him? How come? We had a date last night!"

"You only got one date, we already had several dates. Poor you!"

And the last girl in that fractious scene got a real slap on her right cheek. The other one didn't budge and grab her hair, pulling to the place no one knows. I let out multiple sighs to these girls. Who have been they're talking about? Good luck to that man.

I feel the last sip of juice passed on my tongue so I threw the pack to the nearest trash bin while sitting still on the white bench under a tree. I must be in the dance studio right now but I decided to practice later before going home. The sound of leaves rustling through the wind complement this peaceful surrounding and it makes me so sleepy. This warm set of November is really admirable. Yawns escaped from my mouth as I leaned my back down, planning to sleep for a while before my next class.

This is me, this is my life. Peaceful now, louder later.

Before I could totally make my journey to dreamland, heavy pantings interrupted me. I turned to see that familiar gold-rimmed spec, white porcelain skin inside that very neat uniform, and some art tools that will forever be mentioned when you see him.

"Oh there he is, again." I said to myself smiling at his appearance, he has this excitement and nervous kind of presence. I shouldn't be surprised, with that heavy breathings and concerned eyes, he always look like someone is trying to catch him. I just stared at him, expectantly, bringing out his art tools to his lap, and then started his work.

"Hey! Seems like we're running out of time!" I greeted him.

Kihyun's POV

"I must pass it before the deadline which is this 6PM. But I'm not yet done with adding highlights to the color. argh" I stumbled on finding the right pen color as I was answering this man's question.

We've been talking for few days, in the same time and in the same place, so I got used to the thinking that he's gonna be here. He did nothing but ask some random questions which I also answered randomly. I don't know how but he help me in some ways. The more he talk, the more ideas coming out from my mind. As if he is my mind energy booster. Scribbling continued as I told him my story of why I'm in a rush now.

"I was occupied with some errands last night so I got tired and easily doze off like that and when I woke up, I was still on the desk, with that drooling shit from my mouth. I got panicked because I was unable to do majority of this artwork I've been working on for four days. Now I'm rushing like crazy--"

"Sshhh...okay okay I get it. Now, be calm and take your time. You can definitely pass it later." He said lightly tapping my shoulder and instantly, I breathe slowly and deeply to calm myself.

I looked at the overall art I made and gulped upon thinking it is going to be my first time entering an art competition and I wish so hard that everything would go well.

&


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun's POV

5:30pm

I know math class will end this time so I was thankful I still have time to prepare everything before going straight to the art department. What will happen later is just like an audition where they can finalize artists who can present their arts to the competition. My lips get dry and my heart pounds so heavy as I was walking to the corridor leading to my destination.

"Is he Yoo Kihyun from 4A?"

I heard my name from some whispers making my steps getting slowly.

"Why he's here?"

I tightly grip my art as if someone going to snatch it from me. I understand them cause I'm not really that visible to everywhere especially in this building. Looking down is an automatic response from me whenever I hear whispers about me.

"Maybe he'll join the art competition."

"But it's a serious competition from pros, why is he joining?"

Is it?

I get bullied by their words. 

I don't know what I did wrong to them but they keep inflicting worst words into my heart. So maybe that's why I don't have even a single friend in this school cause they're afraid they'll receive the same treatment as what they're doing to me.

I looked at my art as I was getting near to the art department. I suddenly thought about my current actions and said to myself.. 

Why am I even doing this?

I always failed at everything.

To think everyone concluded me as the unimportant one. Their comments at me, their insults, the weak laughters while making fun of me, slandering me from behind. They got used to my weak presence as I got used to their belittling words.

“Yoo Kihyun, a nerd.”

I remember one classmate remarked followed by chuckles. I am not a nerd but if they say so, maybe I really am.

“Kihyun, are you sure you want to be friends with us? With that weak persona of yours? You don't need to.”

A boy student told me when I was trying to make friends. 

“You're still an amateur so why bother joining and competing with pros?”

Yeah, why should I?

I quickly turned my back away from the building and ran to the place where I feel most safe.

I sat down on the bench trying to remove the piece of cloth covering my canva.

I stared blankly on it, 20 by 20 in size, small but I filled all of the spaces with right color. I thought about the possible competitors. This might be super easy for them and all of them might bring home trophies while me, will got empty-handed. I sighed to my disappearing hope.

"Hey!"

Someone beside me drifted me away from my thoughts. I saw the only student who always share the same bench with me. I don't know his name. I didn't bother to know cause for me he is just some stranger trying to entertain his boring life by talking to me.

"I thought you're passing your work by 6pm? It's almost already 6:40."

“I'm not joining the competition anymore.” I answered, officially giving up the art from my hands.

I saw his brows furrowed upon hearing me but I ignored him and decided to go home.

&


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun's POV

My excited eyes gazed over the artworks hanging on the wall. They are ordered accordingly from 'best' down to 'good’.

“Cool. They're all so beautiful.” I commented. I knew it. I'll not win this competition, glad I didn't push my efforts to the last minutes.

I took some pictures of them before making my steps to the field. I posted them in my SNS and captioned “Seeing some artworks like these make my heart flutters. Congrats to all the winners!” Captioning isn't my best so it took a few minutes before it went publicly seen.

A minute later, I checked on my sns to see no notifications. Worst was..three persons unfollowed me.

It's just one of the little things to ignore, but it's shattering my center soul. Yes, I'm completely sensitive.

Am I really that unworthy to this world?..

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

Hyunwoo's POV

I was half running to the dance room but I literally drift to the opposite corridor to take sights on the final list of winners from an art competition. I wasn't really interested about it but since it was one of the school's topic this morning, besides that, err--about my red underwear got exposed. Imagine? I was just dancing and slipped and then it was all over the school. I didn't know that little thing about me is a big deal to everyone. I'm laughing over this.

“And also, I wonder if that boy in spec really did give up.” I told myself.

Somehow, I caught glimpses on his drawing so I must be familiar on what arts he worked on. As I got there, I maneuvered my eyes on the walls and none of them caught my familiarity.

I'm not his brother nor one of his friends, but I felt disappointed. For how many days we have talk to each other, I could nearly cried out his passion in drawing. Even his stories came with some unfamiliar art terms, he willingly tell them to me as if I'm also part of an art industry.

I made my track downstairs and followed the path going to the place where I often hangout, totally forgetting my dance studio time. Because confidently, I know, he is there by this time.

And I was right.

I spotted him with the sun shined down on his brown blonde hair. With a smile on his lips looking down at his phone, I admit he is very nice to look at. I stayed at a spot, just looking at him. He always sits with legs very close to each other. He also maintain his straight posture. I find it cute though. His innocent looks is very pleasing to my senses.

The more I look at him, the more I realize what I'm missing.

He was not really smiling.

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜ 

Kihyun's POV

I lost count on how many sighs escaped from my mouth but surely, the warm air from surrounding is already beaten by it and decided to change direction, away from me. I feel extremely cold and sad right now.

“Hey..”

A low voice of a man snapped the heavy feeling engulfing me, getting me to look up. I forgot how tricky is the sunlight today so I got blinded by the silhouette in front of me. I had to put a shed with my hand up to my forehead just to figure out who he is. Oh. Should I be surprise? I mean, no one really call or greet me in this school aside from him.

“Uh..hello..” I responded, feeling glad he decided to sit beside me because he's too tall to look at.

“Where are your art things? You must be doing some masterpiece right now.”

“Ahh. I got no reason to draw now. I left them at home. Maybe some other time.....again.” Again? Oh shut up Kihyun. Stop. You should never do it again. I laughed awkwardly. He nodded at me seriously.

Now that I have nothing to do, I am able to take his presence completely. I realized how manly he looks. The way his face was greatly carved, is he some kind of a prince? His luscious lips, asking myself how he ran his tongue on it? I might imagine. He got no blazer on, only a shirt inside his vest so I could notice his tan skin that perfectly suited his masculini---wait what? Did I really took a minute defining his looks? I shook my head to forget those thoughts.

“I'm curious how it end up. The art you worked on for the competition.” He said that made me feel the sad again, slowly looking down.

&


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun's POV

“I'm curious how it end up. The one you worked on for the competition.”

“Ahh that one.. I don't know exactly. I hid it somewhere in my room. I think it went pretty well but not enough to gain qualities like what pros' arts have.” I said bowing down my head. For some reason, my hands clenched on my lap.

“You shouldn’t have give up. You must give your heart of desires some of satisfaction it deserves, man. Regardless if you win or not.”

"But do you think it's even worth of a try? I always at failures. People had already judge me. Saying things opposite to what I think of myself. So what's the point of trying? Thank you for the word of wisdom but it came like an ill-advised to me.” I said looking at him.

He keep his mouth close as he consumed me with his serious stares. His forehead crinkled as he said “I see why you're in failures.”

“Excuse me?”

“You let people dictate your life.” He added.

My lips tightened, hands formed into fist, and my eyes keep searching on his eyes to find the meaning of his words even I know exactly what it means. Yeah, I had choices, but the untruth is empowering me.

“Y-you don't have the right to say such things like that.. cause you don't know what I'm going through.. Who are you anyway? You're a complete stranger.”

His face turned from serious to a witty one. “I'm Son Hyunwoo from Section 7B. I'm a part of dance club of this school. And additional to that, I eat a lot. That's a very important information. How bout you?” He offered me his most attractive smile. Or is this the most attractive one. Realization sink in in an instant, is he the same famous Hyunwoo most students talk about? I've been talking with this guy for days!

I stuttered at his dynamic behavior, literally, my lips hang up as my eyes blinked in random speed. But to top it all, my face was blushing. Oh yes, this must not happening.

“I-im Y-Yoo Kihyun?” I cursed inside. I never planned saying my name, not with a question mark! Damn those smile!

“What a nice name. So are we not totally strangers to each other now?” for the second time he smiled at me, I feel the sun get the brightest light it can ever get and it shone down on me.

&


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunwoo's POV

Lucky day has set for Kihyun. I grin at the announcement posted on the school’s bulletin board.

“EVERYTHING HAS A SECOND CHANCE, SO DOES AN ART COMPETITION!

Hurry, join and enjoy the second batch for the competition…”

Blah blah blah. You would never say never on this Kihyun. I'm gonna throw all the negative things you say to yourself until the words “I can do it” is your only choice. I start searching for him everywhere in the school. I went directly at that bench where we usually talk but from the time we've known each other's name, I think 3 days ago? he never showed up there.

In the midst of my searching, I bumped on Jooheon, my co-member in dance team, who seems lazily walk like a zombie.

“Hey Joo! Do you happen to see a tiny man with a full black hair and a spec, uniform neatly wear and he always carry some art things.”

“Nah, he must be so tiny so I wasn’t able to see him. What's his name?” He replied, still in his lazybones state.

“Ahh. Yoo Kihyun.”

His face lit up a bit and stared at me confused. “Kihyun? The student from Section 4A? 

"You know him?"

"Yeah? I have close friends in his section and sometimes mentioned his name. You? Looking for him? Why? I mean, what's up?”

“Aish. Just tell me if you know where I could see him.”

“Aryt aryt! You asked the right guy here. I have ideas where this tiny guy might be seen. 99% fact only, man with the help of my beautiful eyes." He gave smile that appeared scary to me with a high level of quirkiness his eyes can get. I got no choice, I have to deal with this for me to cut a lot of running awaits me if I have no idea where he must be. I'm eager to say this good news to him.

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

Kihyun's POV

I don't get it. Why everything has a fall down on me. I went to a convenient store to buy my favorite mini bread, but it was out of stock. I went to the library to get a science book for my homework, but seemed like most teachers gave the same homework to other sections, making some important books be totally unseen, and my mother called telling me she won't be home on Christmas.

Why I was born with unlucky star?

The feeling of blue is always hugging me. I leaned my head back onto the tree, no cares if my pants got dirts from the grass or some little tree branches stick on my blazer, closing my eyes to breathe and let agonies flow in.

“Hey Kihyun! Finally, I gotcha!”

Someone said making me startled and opened my eyes, his shadow was covering me. I love the sun, it's the only thing that reminding me that I'm still living, why blocking my sun? I opened up my eyes to see Hyunwoo breathing raggedly, his hands both on his knees, like he had done a marathon.

“What are you--"

“I couldn’t believe I'll be able to find you at 5th in Jooheon's list of where you must be. I been runnin for like miles to locate you!”

“But why are you looking for me?”

“Cause you need to get your ass up there because we're signing you up to where you should be right now.” He smiled. I glanced up to his hand ascending to level my chin. He wants me to hold it and help me to stand up.

“I don't get you."

“Don't ask too much, let's go!”

He didn't wait for my hand to grab his as he hold my both arms. I felt like a cotton when he pulled me up effortlessly. This broad man is adding the evidence of my tiniest.

&


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunwoo's POV

I thought the long encouragement already ended but now, Kihyun is still..

“I seriously don't wanna do it! Not this time! I'm not ready Hyunwoo!” 

“You'll never be ready unless you're already in the situation! Come on Kihyun!” I keep pushing him to the entrance door.

“Aish. Why do I have to do this?”

“Because you'll never ever win your life if you don't!”

I loss count on how many times I pushed Kihyun. The entrance to the room for registration was just a step away from Kihyun but he kept his foot glued to the floor.

“Okay okay, just stop pushing me. I’ll go inside.” I heard him say. I felt relief so I loosened my grip to his arms. But since I'm still much more cautious to him, I sensed his quick move tilting his body and readying himself running away from me. I swiftly hold back his arms, pushing him to the nearest wall.

Eye to eye contact makes him give up his force. "You can do this Kihyun. I believe in you."

"I'll not win this, stop making such effort. It'll just go in waste." He lowly said, looking to the ground.

"You're already a winner for me."

There must be something in Kihyun that made me attached to him like this. I don't understand why my perception on Kihyun is much more different from others. I can't help it. I wanna kiss his fear away.

So I did.

My lips land on his forehead. I understand why he was shocked, even me. But it can't be revocable now. Beside, I like what I did. I smiled at him as I messed his hair a little.

"It won't be easy. But it'll be worth it." I said, more encouraging.

Kihyun's POV

Why did you do that? I wanna ask but silence filled me up. I feel my face got red. My eyes glimpsed at anything except his eyes, but the moment I have to look back on him, he’s still smiling. This time, with a reassuring smile. It felt like the eternal waiting has come to an end. Cause of his smiles, I came to a decision. Without thinking twice or any dilemma of hesitancy this time, as long as he's there waiting for his hand to grab by, I think I'll be fine from now on.

I smiled back at him. "Okay, can you wait for me here?" His smile became more visible. Realization hits me. It's the first time someone pushing me out from my complex zone. I turned my back on him to enter the room, that's when my tears start rolling down my face.

"I wanna register my name! Give me a pen!" I screamed to the girl who seems the one who's in charge for the registering students. She seemed terrified by my actions and whispers at some sides caught my hearing. Not surprised cause I know I'm quite popular when it comes to list of weak students. Or was there a list? I must be the only one. Cause if not, I'll befriended myself with those people in the list and we gonna be the strongest weak students in this school. Ha!

Just kidding.

&


	7. Chapter 7

Kihyun's POV

"Don't you wanna drink it? It tastes nice." Hyunwoo said referring to the yogurt juice he opened for me.

"Be quiet. I might choose the wrong color on this part." I said referring to the art I'm working for the competition.

"You're getting sound so passionate. Continue that. But I don't want you doing your passion with empty stomach so come on have at least one bite to these snacks I bought for you."

"Aish. Just be quiet please?"

"You said I'm your mind energy booster. Why are you making me quiet now? You meanie." I heard him say proceeded with the sound of slurps. He must decided to drink the yogurt by himself after I rejected it.

Since my eyes lock on the canvas, I can only imagine him pouting while sipping on that straw but I prohibited myself in thinking about his face cause it's making me nervous. You know? There's the unusual heartbeats come whenever he's there beside me, even he's just breathing.

Yes! I'm gonna admit it. I like Hyunwoo! I really do! I don't know when it starts but from time to time, I want to feel his presence.

It must be a week since he began tagging himself along with me. Not just on this bench, but also in every corridors, pathways, field, library, and some place where I usually be in. He starts caring for me as if I'm his long lost brother.

"Okay okay! I'm gonna eat. What you have there?" I gave up but strictly managed myself not to look at his eyes.

"Ow. I have sweet breads, chocolate bars, potato chips, and some other munchies for your sweet tooth."

"Seriously Hyunwoo, these are all unhealthy. You really wanna make me eat these?"

"Should I buy other kind of food for you cutie?" He asked with a concerned tone.

I wanna bite my knuckles upon hearing such nickname. What was it again? Cutie? Feeling half wanting to punch him and half wanting to call him handsome, my hand reached out to indefinite direction and grab whatever the first thing it would touch. 

"Cheese bread! That's actually my favorite." He yelled happily.

"Err--okay. Should I chose another one?"

"No! As I said, it's all for you! Lemme open it." He furiously took the bread out of my hand and my mouth formed a circle when he rip it off effortlessly.

"Here. Eat." I smelled the sweetness of the bread, which like how he is, so sweet that I may long for this treatment.

"Thank you." I start biting the soft textures embedded with sweet aroma and it makes me feel comfortable somehow that I can already lift my gaze up to him.

Just whenever I think of the word smile, Hyunwoo would bring out the brightest one.

"I might be busy in the following days cause my dance teacher wants us to complete a choreo." He told me which I replied with nods.

I wanted to ask why he keeps talking to me cause it's driving me nuts. Everybody's not like him, I mean shaming me. So why he makes efforts to be with me? I'm a low kind of student filled with hates. But on the other side, I want to thanks him for everything. If it not's because of him, I never would have this courage. Since they didn't test and filter artists in this second chance, all I have to do is present this entry of mine to the competition and it's gonna be on three days. 

I bite the last piece of my bread, mentally and physically preparing to continue the art. I have the inspiration and the reason why I'm doing this. I don't want to disappoint this guy beside me.

&


	8. Chapter 8

Hyunwoo's POV

"Hyunwoo, don't forget the time tomorrow okay?"

"Yes sir! Expect me to come in time!" I shouted since my dance instructor was getting the door close.

This isn't right. How to deal with this unexpected dance competition? I bite my thumb as I'm being problematic.

"Ow please, why is this happening to me?" I lie flat on the floor, arms and legs widely spread as if I'm going to play with the snow and make an snow angel, except that I didn't make them move. I just watched the dim yellow light gives calm vibes down the dance studio.

The call time for tomorrow's dance competition in school would be on 2 o'clock, same time with Kihyun's presentation of his masterpiece.

I want to see him confidently deliver his work to the exhibit room, whether it will be in the top list or not. That is the most important moment he will be in and I want to be one of the witnesses.

I want Kihyun to feel the freedom of doing what he wanted to do and keep his ears close from students' gossips about him. Did those students really badmouthing him? I sighed momentarily.

"Hey bro, ready for tomorrow?"

Someone asked from the door. As he looked up, he met those eyes that hidden cutely behind his eyelids. It's Jooheon. He approached me and sat beside me.

"You must be tired. Our leader is always tired." Jooheon said patting my back. Physically yes, I felt exhausted from four hours of practice. Emotionally no, I never get tired when it comes to passion. This what makes my life happy and excited.

"You must getting home at this hour, what's with the long stay?" I asked.

"I just don't feel like going home yet. Everytime I go home, it means that's the end of my day."

I stared at him confusedly which he sensed so he added "I'm alone at home. My family is far away from me, you know that right?" I nodded. "I get to eat instant food most of the time, and when I'm done eating, I'll wash up to get ready on bed. And that's it. My routine of ending the day."

"But everyone has the same routine as yours."

"Nah, not everyone. Someone will stay awake to do something on their desks. Or some friends has to wait outside their house cause they'll be partying all night. And mostly what I'm jealous of, if they're with their family, watching together from a TV or anything that make them go together before calling it a day, a simple bond that I miss to experience."

"It's okay bro. As long as you did something good in the day, your night must be very satisfying already."

He seemed not satiated with what I said so I think of another easing words "You wanna make your night different? Why don't we hang out?" And with that, his mood instantly bright up.

&


	9. Chapter 9

Kihyun's POV

A great way to start my day is to conclude that I made my art finished. My lips formed a smile of satisfaction.

"Wah. I've made it!"

I had already informed my teacher that I'll be gone before 2 o'clock because I'm going to present my art to a total of 20 participating students and four judges. It's actually the first time that teacher smile to me.

I was making my way up the stairs with my covered canvas, repeatedly blowing a quick air out my mouth to release the tense. But since I heard from most of them that some students can watch the presentation so that there'll be audiences beyond the stage, the anxiety never totally fade out. At the same time, I couldn't avoid the silent whispers and glances of every students I passed on the way.

I hope Hyunwoo is with me...

I wonder where he has been. He was very busy yesterday and I got no presence of him from everywhere. He really choose to absent the day before my judgment day. Huh! I pouted inwardly.

By the way, the competition theme would be an inspiration of your life and I used the very first person came into my mind, who pushed me hard to pass the fear and continue what I gave up, to be the subject of my art.

Son Hyunwoo. We were just merely strangers before but who knows that person once a talkmate oozed out as an inspiration. 

"...Now I would like to call our second participant, Yoo Kihyun from section 4A, to present his art to us..."

As I was being called out by the teacher, the noises around was getting vague because all I could hear was my heart pounding faster while taking my steps to the front.

I was not able to react properly, the speech I prepared for hours was long gone from my memory, too. I could hear toned down chuckles, making my hands a little bit more shakier.

"Uhm..uh.." I cursed inside, I felt wanting to cry so I bit my lips. But that made me aware of my lip sides getting shaky too.

"Kihyun..."

I heard someone and not waited another second to know who was that. I saw Hyunwoo panting. Little sweats could be seen from his forehead down to his neck.

"Hyunwoo..." I just whispered his name and I felt the shaky feelings have floated out my veins. My eyes were getting wet but tears seemed afraid to fall down when I saw Hyunwoo. 

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

Hyunwoo's POV

Taking Jooheon that night was the best decision I made. We strolled the streets, eating some street foods while we became chatterboxes to each other. Until he opened up that he wanted to be like me. He wanted to experience being the the center for once. This made me came to an idea to skip the performance and let Jooheon replaced my position. I have a debt of favor from him since he helped me find my tiny Kihyun.

"Are you sure about this hyung? Teacher might be disappointed!" Jooheon asked with a tone of worry from his face.

"It's gonna be fine! Trust me!"

I always appeared as teacher's pet thus always entrusting me with the difficult steps, so the tendency, I did the dance solo. Perks of being the leader of the group? I realized it's not good in some ways. This favor is not for Jooheon only, it also helps me to have the freedom and attend Kihyun's competition. So it's a win-win situation.

It was Kihyun's turn when I arrived the event. Many students crowding the back but glad I'm taller than them so I could see my tiny boy. I wasn't sure if he can hear me but still I tried getting his attention and let him know I'm here. I smiled when he saw me but I noticed something wrong. He couldn't initiate a word. I didn't drop my smile and nod at him to tell him to continue. I saw him gulp and and those eyes began wandering the audience, with courage and determiination.

Kihyun's POV

"Did I really do it?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

Hyunwoo hugged me quickly the moment I exit the event. I presented my art to many people for the first time in my life and I'm literally crying on Hyunwoo's chest.

"Ssh..Hey, you did very well. I saw them smiling at your work." Hyunwoo told me while patting my back, his arms still hugging me.

"Are you sure? Are you saying the truth?" It was so hard to believe but Hyunwoo assured me by his tight hug and repeatedly telling me my art is so beautiful. I laughed a little when he admit he couldn't understand what I was explaining because I keep saying what art tools I used and some terms he never knew existed.

Hyunwoo then suggested to sit for awhile to one corner while we are waiting for others to finish their art presentation. I was still feeling nervous but Hyunwoo keep talking to me to divert my attention from worries. He asked me to explain once more my art so I did.

My art was a rainbow colored sun, there were also ice crystals and thin clouds spreading to different areas. Since Hyunwoo came into my life, my everything became so colorful as if he shoned to me with many reasons and purposes. Those ice crystals and clouds were the essentials for the rainbow to appear and I linked Hyunwoo's words for that. I would never trade him for everything else cause that's when I feel so loveable.

I told the meaning to him but I never mentioned who's the inspiration behind it and just told him he's a friend to me.

"I'll tell you once again, whatever the result is, youre already a winner for me, always keep that in mind." He said lightly poked my forehead and I gave him a smile that I know for sure nobody see in this school.

&


	10. Chapter 10

Hyunwoo's POV

It's been two days since the art competition ended and I'm still smiling at the arts hanging on the special wall provided by the art department. It was like I see myself whenever I stare at Kihyun's work.

He ranked 7th place.

He might not top the list but he was crying so hard when they announced his name. I feel like a proud dad especially when I think I was his inspiration for this beautiful art! Well, Kihyun didn't tell me totally that but it's not that bad to assume right?

After that day, we went to a seafood restaurant and he paid for every food I ordered. I didn't know he has the money though.

"Hyunwoo!" I turned to whoever called me then I saw the reason of my smile.

"Hey!" I responsed.

"Why are you here? I'm going nuts waiting for you to that bench." Kihyun said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just couldn't move on to this beautiful piece."

"Aish. You saw that for how many times already. Come on. I have foods to share!" Kihyun yelled as he pulled me, making me chuckles on our way to our place.

Our place...

I officially declared it our place uh? I looked at his hand holding mine. His hand feels so soft as if it is going to break if I would squeeze it hard. The more I look the more I feel like intertwining our hands together. I wish I could explain why I wanted to hold his hand like this.

Kihyun's POV

No one can tell how thankful I am that I met Hyunwoo. I didn't count the days of our random mood meetings at the bench but surely I will treasure every cute memories I remember we have shared and will be sharing. Especially his smiles, that outdrawed my trisful soul and, that is the reason why I start caring less about the bad settings where people had put me in.

I could say I want a special attachment with him though I am not sure if the feelings are mutual.

I looked at him grabbing a bite to my sandwich that been on my hand. As he mad eating on it, he spilled a little cheese to his side lips. I swiftly took my handkerchief from my pocket behind and wipe the cheese out. He was kind of shocked but I just continued removing the cheese.

"Kihyun?.."

"Hm?"

"Are you happy now?"

"I truly am." I smiled at him remembering a surreal experience that happened to me.

"Hyunwoo?.." It's my turn to ask making his eyes focused on me. "Why are you doing this?"

"What 'this?'"

"You've been talking to me, not just talking, but you pushing me hard beyond my limit."

"Maybe, I was like you when I start having a passion in dancing. I was so coward. Too shy to face people. "

I nodded at him. "So someone also helped you like what you did to me?"

He shook his head. "I got a lot of regrets in life and those regrets pushed me in the line of fighting. I don't want you to feel regrets just because you're a coward entering the room of where your passion is in."

He grab my hand and hold it softly, running his thumb to my knuckles.

"Kihyun, don't let anyone drag you down again, okay?"

"I promise."

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

Time passes by so quickly and Hyunwoo and I became bestfriend for months. Today, he'll gonna leave me in this school because he going to receive his diploma and totally finishing the school.

I feel so sad and happy at the same time as I wait for him to walk outside the stadium to give him flowers and tell him my congratulations.

Most students are making their way to their parents and I patiently look at the big gate where Hyunwoo is possibly be appear. 

I don't know why I feel so nervous right now...

Hyunwoo's POV

I smiled as I saw a tiny man holding flowers in his hands, repeatedly fixing his clothes even there's no sign of crumples from there. He was also not wearing his eyeglass today. I can't hold myself anymore, he looks so cute.

"Kihyun!" I quickly ran towards him and put my arms around him to embrace his body. I could smell the perfume he used and it smells so good.

"Congratulations Hyunu!"

"Thank you Ki! I'm so happy to see you here."

"Because you're my bestfriend and it's what a bestfriend do right?" He laughed and I loosened from our embrace trying to look at his eyes.

He smile, I smile. Our face routine when we look at each other.

"This flowers are for you." He said as he raised the flowers he had been holding.

"You shouldn't bother giving me these but thank you. I'll put it on my own desk at home." I said, taking the flowers.

"You're gonna leave me now.." I heard him say with a low voice.

"I am but we will never be totally parting Ki." I messed his hair lightly, trusting it could make his sudden sad mood disappear.

"But we might be not seeing each other for a long time.."

"Ugh. Don't be like that Ki. You'll graduate next year right? It's just a year."

"Can you promise me you'll wait for me?" He looks terribly sad and I could sense he'll cry any moment.

"I will. Don't think too much. This is not a goodbye, okay? And..uhm.."

I couldn't say the words I wanted to say to him days before my graduation day. I can't find the right timing, more when I see his sad eyes. He might be more sad if I say this thing to him.. my feelings for him.

"And?.." His eyes told me to continue.

"Nothing.."

"Come on. I wanna hear something from you."

"I was just trying to ask if you're free this night?" I asked him.

"Of course, for you. Did you invite Jooheon, too? Or any of your friends? I might feel out of place but yeah I will--"

"No ki. You're getting it wrong. I mean just us. The two of us. No other people involved."

He blinked fast and I realized I just tear his sadness away. "Just the two of us? Why? Ahm.. bestfriend thing? or what? ehh??"

This is not the right time to laugh but his confused face really looks funny. I swallowed hard to control myself, turning my back from him and I screamed.

"AAHH!!"

"Wah! Hyunu what was that? Why are you screaming?! Something hurt?!"

I turned back to him as I was ready to tell him. "Kihyun, I like you!m-more than bestfriend."

He just stared at me blankly, no any other response. "A-and I was asking you out on a date tonight if you.ahm.."

I wasn't able to finish my words as he decided to look down. Am I being rejected? Am I ruining our friendship now? Oh please don't tell me I made the wrong move. I looked down, feeling embarrassed now and disappointed at myself. I shouldn't have confessed. But I really like him.

"Can we go to our favorite bench?" I heard him ask so I lift my gaze up. 

"Why? Did you forget something there?" I felt confused and sad at the same time. Did he really ignore my confession?

"No...I just feel like kissing you to our favorite place?" He said as he looked away from me and then I saw his red cheeks. I couldn't contain the feelings as my lips start to form a smile. I took the right choice then.

"I like you so much Kihyun." I hold his hand and he took a full minute before making eye contacts with me.

"As do I, Son Hyunwoo."

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really into this story when I feel so much depression. But that was a past story and I am really thankful to all the readers out there for checking out this story. <3 <3 <3


End file.
